Una vez un libertino
by D-Draxo
Summary: Alice necesita un caballero que apadrine su obra de beneficencia para ayudar a viudas y huérfanos de combatientes de guerra,y el Coronel Whitlock es su mejor candidato aunque desde que regreso de una guerra con Napoleón todo ha cambiado.ADAPTACION AxJ
1. Introducción

**Hola a tods! Vengo aquí de nuevo con otra adaptación, en este caso los protagonistas son Jasper y Alice. Recuerdo que los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta adaptada (su autor se revelara al final de la misma) Contiene algunos Lemmons por lo que no obligo a nadie a que los lea. Espero recibir bastantes reviews y que os guste mucho. Un saludo**

_La favorita de la sociedad se atreve a acercarse al ermitaño coronel que se esconde tras la máscara para pedirle un donativo… y despierta así el deseo dormido del otrora legendario libertino de Londres... Una vez, hace tiempo, el adinerado Conde de Whitlock fue un notorio libertino, endiabladamente apuesto y disoluto, pero la guerra contra Napoleón lo cambió. Ahora, años más tarde, el que fuera Comandante del Regimiento 18 de Húsares es un ermitaño que esconde sus cicatrices al mundo, atormentado por los horrores de la guerra, consumido por la soledad y por el odio que siente hacia sí mismo… Alice Brandon necesita un caballero influyente que apadrine su obra de beneficencia para ayudar a viudas y huérfanos de combatientes de guerra, y el Coronel Whitlock es su mejor candidato. El héroe de guerra, condecorado por su valor, era el mejor amigo de su difunto hermano, oficial de alto rango en la Península… y el deslumbrante húsar de sus sueños de niña. Decide arriesgar su reputación y acude a su mansión de Park Lane para verlo… Cuando la amable y hermosa Alice irrumpe en la solitaria vida de Whitlock, llevando la pasión y el caos con ella, le despierta las más profundas emociones… y una esperanza a la que no se atreve a aferrarse. Para mantenerla junto a él debe seducirla como sólo un libertino podría hacerlo._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hola a tods! Vengo aquí de nuevo con otra adaptación, en este caso los protagonistas son Jasper y Alice. Recuerdo que los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta adaptada (su autor se revelara al final de la misma) Contiene algunos Lemmons por lo que no obligo a nadie a que los lea. Espero recibir bastantes reviews y que os guste mucho. Un saludo_**

**Capítulo 1**

Alice Brandon inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire vivificante y ascendió la escalera principal de la residencia Lancaster. La residencia particular del conde de Whitlock estaba ubicada en Park Lane, en la zona más elegante de Mayfair. Durante años había pasado frente a su hogar sabiendo que él se encontraba en algún lugar del continente, arriesgando la vida mientras luchaba contra Napoleón. Hacía ya dos años, poco después de Waterloo, que él había regresado.

Le latió el corazón aceleradamente cuando golpeó a la puerta con el llamador de bronce y aguardó. Apareció un voluminoso mayordomo.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Alice sonrió.

—Buenos días, he venido a ver a milord.

El mayordomo movió la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado.

—Milord no recibe visitas, señorita. Mil disculpas, y que tenga usted un buen día—le cerró la puerta en las narices.

«Maldito sea». Alice dio un paso hacia atrás, agitándose disgustada. Había estado tan preocupada intentando controlar sus emociones mientras iba a verlo que no se le había ocurrido que Whitlock pudiera rehusarse a recibirla. Aunque en realidad no se había negado a verla a ella en particular, no recibía a nadie.

—¿No deberíamos volver a casa, señorita Alice? —le preguntó su doncella, quien obedientemente se había quedado en la acera para vigilar si alguien pasaba por ahí. Alice miró hacia atrás. Salvo por un carro de frutas, la calle estaba desierta. Aún era muy temprano para que la alta sociedad abandonase sus suaves camas, pero debía tener cuidado con los jinetes madrugadores que solían cabalgar en el parque con las primeras luces del alba—. Tendremos serios problemas si alguien nos ve en el umbral de la Gárgola —añadió la doncella, mirando atemorizada a derecha e izquierda.

—Por favor, no lo llames así, Lucy —Alice reprendió a su doncella—. Milord merece nuestra piedad, no nuestras burlas.

Aunque en realidad, ella tenía razón en ese punto. Si se supiese que ella había visitado a la Gárgola, cuando había una regla estricta que estipulaba que ninguna joven soltera, y con magníficas posibilidades para casarse bien, podía osar visitar a un caballero, salvo por estrictas cuestiones de negocios o profesionales... Su madre tendría un síncope, y su hermano mayor, el vizconde Stilgoe, la casaría en un santiamén con el primer caballero soltero con quien hubiese bailado el miércoles en Almack's. En realidad, ella había sobrepasado todo límite de propiedad rechazando a cinco candidatos aduciendo que ninguno le había parecido apropiado.

«¡Piensa!», se conminó. Debía haber alguna manera de acercarse al conde. Se mordió el labio al ocurrírsele una idea. Era un tanto osada, pero parecía ser su único recurso. Hurgó en su retículo y extrajo un lápiz y una elegante tarjeta de presentación donde, junto a su nombre, figuraba su designación como Presidente de la Sociedad de Viudas, Madres y Hermanas de Soldados Caídos en Combate. Escribió un breve mensaje al dorso de la tarjeta. Y antes de perder el valor, golpeó a la puerta de nuevo.

El mayordomo contestó prestamente.

—¿Tendría usted la gentileza de entregarle mi tarjeta a milord? Y, por favor, solicítele que lea el mensaje que escribí al dorso —alcanzó a indicarle al mayordomo cuando se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices por segunda vez.

Los ojos amables del mayordomo se suavizaron y la miraron compasivamente.

—Usted no es la primera joven que ha venido a visitarlo, señorita. Y jamás ha querido recibir a ninguna de ellas. Lo siento.

Alice se irguió desafiante.

—Yo no soy una de sus... jóvenes amigas. Milord fue amigo de mi hermano, y su oficial superior. Él me recibirá. Por favor, entréguele mi tarjeta.

El mayordomo la escudriñó primero a ella, y después a la recatada doncella que aguardaba unos pasos detrás de la joven. Cogió la tarjeta.

—Lo consultaré —la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Alice entrelazó nerviosamente las manos. Lo que jamás había podido imaginarse, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, era que el formidable conde de Whitlock, lord y coronel Whitlock, comandante del Regimiento 18 de Húsares, quedase relegado a la triste situación de un recluso. Que una herida de guerra lo obligara a recluirse como un ermitaño era una idea que le resultaba... inconcebible. El Whitlock que ella tan bien recordaba era un hombre de fuerza indómita, sagaz, encantador, fuerte, apuesto como un dios, además de fabulosamente rico, atributo este último que bastaría por sí solo para que la alta sociedad le perdonara cualquier desfiguración del rostro que tuviese, sin importar lo grave que fuese. Sin embargo, sus innumerables atributos parecían no resultar suficientes para que Whitlock lo asumiera.

El mayordomo reapareció.

—Por favor, pase usted, señorita Brandon. Milord la recibirá.

«Él la recordaba», pensó complacida con su triunfo, e Alice entró a la residencia Lancaster. Era un palacio imponente de color azul plateado con una lámpara de araña brillante que colgaba del techo de doble altura. Bueno, allí era donde él vivía, miró a su alrededor con excitación, allí era donde se había escondido durante los últimos dos años. Y aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo un hombre tan animoso como Whitlock podía pasar todo el tiempo enclaustrado en esa casa en solitario cautiverio. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, en una semana estaría subiéndose por las paredes... y eso que ella no había pasado años emprendiendo aguerridas cargas de caballería a cielo abierto.

Dejó a Lucy en el vestíbulo y siguió al mayordomo hasta una sala que daba al frente. Le llamó la atención una colección de pequeños monos tallados en madera exhibida en una vitrina. Notó con divertido espanto que uno de ellos guardaba una asombrosa similitud con Wellington. Otro era la viva imagen de lord Castlereagh.

—La Gárgola es un artista —sonrió cogiendo uno de los monos, que le recordó al príncipe George—, y tiene un mordaz sentido del humor...

—A la Gárgola le disgusta que personas extrañas fisgoneen sus efectos personales.

Alice dio un respingo. Prinny le fue arrebatado de la mano y fue colocado nuevamente en el estante de cristal de la vitrina.

—¿Deseaba usted verme? —un adusto y desgarbado hombre de cabello cano estaba de pie frente a ella. No guardaba ninguna semejanza con el húsar despreocupado que años atrás Derek había llevado a cenar a la casa de sus padres.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Por Dios.

—¿Qué pasó...? —enmudeció apretando los labios, al tiempo que le hacia una cortés reverencia. ¿La guerra le habría producido eso? ¿O su mente habría atesorado una imagen demasiado exaltada de él durante años? Incluso su abrigo de color dorado cobrizo era demasiado amplio para su desgarbada figura. Desolada, buscó la cicatriz en el rostro. No halló ninguna.

El conde la observó con circunspección.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señorita... ?

—Brandon, milord. Hermana de Derek —«no la había reconocido», se dijo. Pues entonces, ¿qué lo había inducido a verla cuando no recibía a nadie, ni siquiera a sus jóvenes amigas?

—Brandon... ¿Mayor Derek Brandon? Oh, sí, por supuesto, lo recuerdo. Por favor, acepte mis sinceras condolencias por la pérdida de su hermano; un hombre excelente, señorita Brandon. Un oficial ejemplar.

Alice frunció el ceño. Algo no encajaba. Derek había sido su mejor amigo durante años, ¿y eso era todo lo que tenía para decir?

—¿Leyó usted... mi tarjeta, milord? —preguntó cautelosamente. Nadie, salvo Whitlock, entendería la alusión atrevida que contenía el mensaje que había escrito en la tarjeta.

Sin embargo, su anfitrión parecía totalmente despistado.

—¿Su tarjeta? —parpadeó desconcertado.

La verdad la sacudió como un rayo. «Ese hombre era un impostor». ¿Por qué otra razón inventaría una herida inexistente para justificar su aislamiento de la sociedad? Sólo podía haber una razón plausible. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Whitlock estaba muerto, enterrado en algún frío campo de Bélgica junto a su hermano, ¡y ese villano usurpaba su identidad y vivía de sus bienes! Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba informárselo a alguien.

—Gracias por recibirme, señor; Dios mío, acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso. Ha sido un placer —se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

Al abrir la puerta de doble hoja descubrió la figura del mayordomo quien descubrió sus aprensiones por la expresión de su rostro. El hombre entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Señorita Brandon, ambos estamos al servicio de milord —dijo quedamente.

—Oh, Eric, eres un maldito idiota —despotricó el impostor—. Pueden colgarnos por esto. Tú y tus necias ideas.

—Habría sido una idea brillante si no te hubieses comportado como un miserable imbécil —replicó Eric, bufando con exasperación.

—Lo único que debías hacer era averiguar qué quería.

—¿Cómo se suponía que podía hacer eso?

Alice miró de manera penetrante al rollizo mayordomo primero, y después a su escuálido cómplice, mientras su mente discurría con velocidad acerca de qué debía hacer. Un policía... ¡un policía era con quien debía hablar!

El impostor se secó la frente húmeda con un pañuelo.

—Ella únicamente hizo mención de su tarjeta.

Eric extrajo la tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaleco y leyó el escueto mensaje que contenía.

—¿Qué significa? —le preguntó con ostensible curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a su amo? —le contestó tajantemente. Dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas y gritó:

—¡Lucy! ¡Corre, ve con Stilgoe! ¡Dile que avise a la policía! ¡Este hombre es un impostor!

—¡Sí, señorita Alice! —la respuesta de Lucy le llegó en tono apagado desde el vestíbulo.

—¡No la dejes salir! —le ordenó Eric a su cómplice y salió corriendo. Fue detenida por el impostor, que se interpuso en el umbral; Alice escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse, y cerrarse después de un portazo.

—¡El hombre está bloqueando la puerta principal, señorita Alice! —gritó Lucy—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¡Rápido, Lucy! —exclamó Alice—. ¡Clávale la punta de mi parasol en las costillas!

—¡Ay! —aulló el mayordomo en el vestíbulo—. ¡Maldita mocosa insolente!

—¡No funcionó! —comunicó Lucy—. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Alice miró furiosa al impostor. Él encogió los hombros como disculpándose. Maldiciéndolo, espió por encima de su hombro.

—Lucy, hay un florero en la esquina. ¡Párteselo en el cráneo!

—Lewis, ¿puedes hacerla callar? —rogó Eric en voz alta—. ¡Me van a matar aquí!

Cuando Lewis desvió la mirada para ver qué sucedía en la entrada principal, Alice revoleó su retículo y se lo incrustó en la cabeza.

—¡Odiosos villanos! —gritó alejándose de él como una tromba—. ¡Se pudrirán en Newgate por esto! —Pudo ver cómo Eric se cubría tras la puerta, al tiempo que Lucy lo apuntaba con el florero. Escuchó los pasos de Lewis que la perseguían dando traspiés, casi había llegado a la entrada, cuando un terrible mastín los dejó a todos petrificados. Lucy dejó caer el florero.

—Quieto, Héctor —ordenó una profunda y viril voz masculina desde el pasillo. Alice levantó la vista, jadeante. La araña le bloqueaba la visión, pero a través de la balaustrada de la escalera, pudo ver a un negro retriever sentando muy alerta junto a un brillante par de botas de Hesse negras—. ¿Es mi abrigo el que llevas puesto? —se escuchó la voz de Whitlock resonar desde arriba.

Lewis se encogió atemorizado.

—Sí, milord, pero puedo explicarle...

—Espero que puedas hacerlo. Eric, apártate. Deja ir a la mujer.

Eric le echó una mirada desolada a la amedrentadora figura que se vislumbraba en la parte superior del vestíbulo.

—Milord, yo...

—¡Hazlo inmediatamente, Eric! —Se escuchó el sonido de la fricción del cuero cuando Whitlock giró sobre los talones.

Alice reaccionó temblorosa. Era su oportunidad.

—Lord Whitlock, ¿puedo verlo un momento en privado? Solamente para asegurarme que no sea un fraude, que usted sea realmente...

Él se detuvo. Unos ojos distantes la escudriñaron a través de los destellos de luz de la araña.

—Aguarde en la sala —dijo después de una pausa prolongada—. Me reuniré con usted enseguida —se escuchó el ruido de sus pisadas contra la madera al alejarse por el pasillo, y su eco fue ensordeciéndose hasta perderse en el interior de la casa.

Eric se le acercó con expresión contrita.

—Señorita Brandon, le ruego me perdone.

—Yo también —dijo Lewis asintiendo bruscamente, con el abrigo colgando prolijamente del brazo.

—No teníamos intención de asustarla —continuó Eric.

—Como tampoco a su doncella —acotó Lewis—. Él no la habría recibido si no hacíamos algo...

—... Drástico. Nos disculpamos sinceramente —la miraron suplicantes al tiempo que Lewis se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe y Eric se abrazaba las costillas.

Alice les dispensó una mirada como si los considerase dos inadaptados sociales.

—Espero que también os disculpéis con Lucy —espetó en tono airado.

—Lo haremos de inmediato —prometieron al unísono, inclinándose en humilde reverencia.

Alice regresó a la sala. Expectante, la recorrió de un extremo al otro intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Oyó las firmes pisadas, contuvo la respiración para ver si...

Cuando él atravesó el umbral, se le detuvo el corazón.

—Whitlock.

Oculto tras una máscara de satén negra, el conde se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho fornido.

—Qué alivio. Por un momento temí dar con mis huesos en Newgate.

La espesa y brillante cabellera le caía irregular sobre los anchos hombros. A través de la fina camisa blanca de muselina se le notaban los latidos acelerados en la garganta y los músculos marcados del pecho. Los ceñidos pantalones de montar negros le moldeaban los muslos esbeltos y fibrosos, resultado de haber pasado tantos años sobre una montura. Alto, fornido y de porte amedrentador, exudaba una feroz virilidad.

Ella hizo una reverencia, con los ojos muy abiertos por el temor. Años atrás se comentaba que las mujeres se le abalanzaban cuando él entraba a un salón de fiesta, y que era el único caballero que necesitaba una tarjeta de baile. No lo había entendido muy bien cuando era pequeña, pero ahora podía hacerlo. Aun con la máscara, su oscuro encanto tenía una atracción magnética. Este era un hombre que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, y a quien desease.

La observó de arriba abajo a través de las ranuras de la máscara, escudriñándola detenidamente, desde su agraciado sombrero amarillo que enmarcaba sus dorados rizos hasta el vestido matutino que hacía juego. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella se percató de que su memoria le había fallado sólo en un detalle. Los ojos del hombre no eran azules, debió haberlos considerado de ese color por el reflejo azul de su uniforme, puesto que en realidad tenían una tonalidad verde azulina. Abruptamente, él se apartó del marco de la puerta.

—Dígame qué es lo que quiere y váyase.

Alice se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo boquiabierta.

—Ya veo —sus labios sensuales se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa bajo la máscara—. Bien, ahora que ha averiguado lo que quería, además de satisfacer su curiosidad al mismo tiempo, me despido de usted —cruzó la habitación en cinco largos pasos con el perro negro trotando tras él. Con un movimiento brusco cerró las pesadas cortinas de la ventana que miraba a la calle sumergiendo a la habitación en penumbras. Se apenó al imaginarse lo que él debía enfrentar cada mañana al verse en el espejo. Debía resultarle terrible aislarse así del mundo.

Alice se recompuso.

—Lord Whitlock, represento a la Sociedad de Viudas, Madres y Hermanas de Soldados Caídos en Combate. Es una organización de caridad para ayudar a las mujeres desposeídas que han perdido a los hombres que les proveían el sustento antes de la guerra. Comerciantes, herreros, granjeros que han dejado a su familia en una situación de desamparo. Esas pobres almas que hoy no tienen a nadie. Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a...

—Me importa un bledo sus objetivos, madame. Buenos días —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando pasó junto a ella, Alice le asió el brazo. Sintió sus músculos tensos bajo los dedos.

—Pues debería —afirmó—. Tienen que ver con las familias de los hombres que usted comandó, sus bravos soldados que murieron en el campo de batalla.

Clavó la mirada en el brazo que ella le mantenía aferrado y después la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y su punto es?

Lo soltó.

—Usted era responsable de esos hombres que ellas amaban. ¿No cree que sus hombres podrían esperar de usted que hiciera algo por sus familias?

Acercándosele, le clavó una punzante mirada.

—Mi deber era aniquilar. He cumplido con él.

Percibió el perfume de jabón de afeitar; ese aroma le hizo pensar en bosques y arboledas. Renuente a darse por vencida, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Quizás si supiese el nombre de mi hermano...

—Sé quién es usted, Alice.

El corazón se le detuvo.

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó, incapaz de respirar de repente. Deseó que la encontrara... atractiva, al menos por simple orgullo de mujer. De jovencita había estado loca por él, a pesar de su conocida reputación de sinvergüenza. Un notorio libertino, jugador y mujeriego, decían los que bromeaban sobre él; pero Derek sostenía que la atención que su amigo despertaba era por haber heredado el título siendo aún demasiado joven. Aunque en opinión de Alice, el carácter tan especial de Whitlock era lo que lo destacaba del resto de los jóvenes libertinos de la alta sociedad.

—Ha crecido —murmuró él—. La última vez que la vi, llevaba faldas cortas azules y rebeldes tirabuzones.

Sintió fuego en las mejillas.

—Eso sucedió hace siete años —fue cuando lo había visto por última vez, él vestía el uniforme de su regimiento y con sus pantalones de montar blancos, chaqueta tipo dolmán de color azul con abotonadura plateada en el pecho, y la pelliza forrada en piel correspondiente que le colgaba del hombro... estaba magnífico. Ella había hecho el ridículo por él. Tenía quince años—. Se quedó con Héctor —dijo ella.

—Le prometí que lo haría —la negra máscara satinada le ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro, pero dejaba ver su poderosa mandíbula, el mentón y la boca, la que, como ella bien sabía, podía sentirse tan suave como parecía.

Apartando dificultosamente la vista, se arrodilló en la alfombra y emitió un suave y melodioso silbido. El imponente animal se sentó, moviendo las orejas. Decidido a investigar más de cerca, se le acercó para olfatearle la mano.

—Hola, Héctor. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —hundió los dedos en el brillante pelaje, frotándolo y acariciándolo—. Éramos excelentes amigos en aquel entonces, cuando eras tan sólo un cachorrito —el animal ladró moviendo la cola alegremente. Ella rió—. Por Dios, cómo has crecido. Eres tan hermoso, grande y fuerte ahora —buscó la mirada inescrutable de Whitlock—. Veo que han cuidado bien de ti.

—Lo he hecho —respondió Whitlock, aunque ambos sabían que ella le había hablado al perro—. Héctor me salvó la vida dos veces. Somos prácticamente como hermanos —le ofreció la mano.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ella colocó la mano sobre esa poderosa palma y le permitió que la ayudara a levantarse. Permanecieron de pie muy cerca uno de otro, envueltos en la oscuridad provocada por los pesados cortinajes cerrados.

—Lamento lo de Derek —dijo ásperamente—. Le prometí que lo traería de vuelta. Y fracasé.

—Yo también lamento... —murmuró ella—, lo que le sucedió a usted en Waterloo.

—Sorauren —inhaló—. Me desfiguraron el rostro en Sorauren.

—Eso sucedió hace cuatro años —se había enterado cuando la gente había comenzado a referirse a él como «la Gárgola de Mayfair»—. Derek jamás mencionó...

—¿...Que me había convertido en un ser horrendo? Derek era demasiado bueno como para hablar mal de sus amigos. Hacía que se sintieran humanos, aunque nada de humanidad quedase ya en ellos.

Mirando fijamente los angustiados y ardientes ojos masculinos, sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba de compasión.

—Lord Whitlock, usted es el hombre más amable y más generoso que he conocido. No creo que alguna vez, ni por ninguna razón, pudiese perder su sentido de la humanidad.

—Podría sorprenderse.

Sus duras palabras le provocaron un desagradable escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—He sufrido el desconsuelo y la desesperación, milord, pero descubrí que el socorrer a otros, a gente menos afortunada, ayuda a recuperarse.

—Estoy sumamente complacido de que usted haya encontrado el camino a la virtud, pero no siempre el mismo método sirve para todos por igual.

Antes de que él se diese la vuelta para retirarse, ella dijo:

—¿Ha visto alguna vez cómo se ilumina el rostro de un niño ante un plato de comida caliente, o al disfrutar nuevamente de un cálido abrigo, o al ver sonreír a su madre ante una pequeña muestra de ayuda? Tanto usted como yo tenemos mucho que dar, y nuestro deber es brindarlo.

Él permaneció en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda es la que me pide?

Su tono de voz no aseguraba promesa de ayuda alguna, pero denotaba curiosidad.

—Nuestro Directorio ha contratado a un abogado para elaborar y presentar un proyecto de ley que contemple un subsidio anual para los familiares de los soldados fallecidos en combate, para las mujeres y los niños que se encuentran privados de medios de subsistencia.

—Cuando menciona «Directorio», ¿debo presumir que se refiere a usted misma?

—Sí, a lady Isabella Swan, a la señora Rosalie Hale y a mí.

—Continúe.

—Buscamos a un caballero influyente para que defienda nuestra causa e impulse la legislación que buscamos. Como miembro de la Cámara, usted...

—No he asistido a las sesiones de la Cámara de los Lores desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni tengo intención de hacerlo en un futuro inmediato. Ergo, no soy el... adalid que ustedes buscan. ¿Algo más?

—Con su poder e influencias, y con sus conexiones en el Ministerio de Guerra, usted podría contribuir a nuestra causa mucho más que cualquier miembro del Parlamento.

—Usted está equivocada, Alice—dijo adustamente—. No tengo que contribuir con nadie.

«Usted puede contribuir conmigo», pensó desalentada. La imagen de Whitlock y Derek riéndose juntos le estrujó el corazón.

—Quizás... podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente —ofreció gentilmente.

—¿Cómo podría usted ayudarme a mí? —dijo casi mordiendo las palabras—. No estaba al tanto de que necesitaba ayuda.

—Usted no es la única persona a quien la guerra le ha dejado cicatrices, milord.

—¿Cómo podría usted ayudarme? —espetó furiosamente—. Mi vida está acabada —echó una furtiva mirada a los labios femeninos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella supo con certeza que él recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en el exterior de su casa esa noche tan lejana. La intensidad de su mirada le provocó temor y, al mismo tiempo, emoción.

Alice dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Dios, ella había aprendido la lección respecto de él.

—Usted una vez me dijo que consideraba a Derek como un hermano. Y como hermana suya, estaría feliz...

—No me trate con condescendencia —gruñó mirándola furiosamente como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado—. ¡Yo no soy uno de sus malditos casos de caridad! ¡Si yo fuese el mismo hombre de hace cuatro años, usted se hallaría en una situación muy comprometida!

Alice dio un respingo, desconcertada por la intensidad de su furia.

—Perdóneme. No fue mi intención... —Vayase a su casa, Alice, y no vuelva jamás por aquí. La Gárgola no merece ni su piedad ni su burla —abandonó la sala a grandes pasos, despidiéndola sin miramientos.

—¿No les había dado estrictas instrucciones prohibiendo toda visita a esta casa?

El furibundo bramido habría provocado que las despavoridas ratas, si las hubiese, huyeran escurriéndose para protegerse en los agujeros de las paredes. Furioso, Whitlock subió aporreando la escalera con sus fuertes pisadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. ¡Maldita fuera toda esa mierda! ¿Por qué tenía ella que irrumpir en su vida otra vez?

Siguiéndolo jadeante, Eric adujo quejosamente:

—Ella me amenazó con infligirme daño físico, milord.

Whitlock se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que hizo que su mayordomo tropezara con riesgo de caerse por la escalera.

—Y otra cosa, ¿no te había dicho específicamente que mantuvieras las cortinas cerradas en todo momento?

Resollando, Eric se cogió del pasamano de la escalera.

—Usted lo hizo, milord, pero no hubiese resultado apropiado recibir a la señorita Brandon en una habitación a oscuras, ¿no es así, señor?

—No deberías haberla recibido en primer lugar, ¡tú... abyecto entrometido!

Con las sienes latiéndole aceleradamente, Whitlock llegó a la planta alta y se dirigió hacia su alcoba. Necesitaba... destrozar algo, para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Alice Brandon rodeada de un halo de luz. ¡Cristo, cómo había cambiado! Casi no había podido reconocerla. La pequeña Alice era una muñeca de ojos brillantes y lazos en el cabello. La mujer que acababa de encontrar era tan impactante... que desgarraba el corazón. Quizás no era el mejor elogio que un caballero podía dedicarle a una dama, pero era exactamente lo que le había provocado en el recibidor esa visión de deslumbradora feminidad, el exquisito óvalo de su rostro enmarcado por suaves bucles negros, sus labios perfectos entreabiertos por el asombro, su grácil figura, madura y bien torneada. Realmente, no podía creer que le hubiese sugerido que debía considerarla como una hermana. Ella no lo había considerado como un hermano en esa noche lejana, cuando era todavía un hombre joven y completo. ¡Maldita, maldita sea! Lo hacía sentir vetusto, como si fuese un viejo senil sin esperanza de recuperación, cuando lo que ansiaba dolorosamente era terminar ese beso que había comenzado siete años atrás.

Whitlock se arrancó la máscara del rostro y la arrojó por encima del hombro sabiendo que su muda sombra estaría allí para recogerla.

—¿Hay alguna razón específica por la cual sigas pisándome los talones en mi propia casa? Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de caminar solo.

—Me gustaría aclarar, si me lo permite, milord, que Lewis estaba totalmente en contra de hacerse pasar por usted.

Whitlock bufó con disgusto.

—¿Dónde demonios se encuentra ese intrépido ayuda de cámara mío ?

—Escondido en algún lugar, milord.

—Bien. Mantenlo allí —al entrar a su alcoba, Whitlock se dirigió a grandes pasos a la cómoda y abrió uno de los cajones. Hurgó en su interior, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Eric tosió. Enfadado, Whitlock lo miró con disgusto—. ¿Por qué te encuentras aún en el umbral, jadeando y resoplando?

—Estaría en mejor estado si se me autorizase a recibir algunas visitas ocasionales, milord.

—Estarías en mucho mejor estado si en vez de elucubrar artimañas, dirigieses esta casa más eficientemente —Whitlock abrió el segundo cajón y continuó su búsqueda. Sin éxito.

Observando sin pestañear cómo su amo desarmaba el mueble, Eric dijo sumisamente:

—La mayoría de los hombres estaría de mejor ánimo con la visita inesperada de una bella mariposa, milord.

—¡Una mariposa! —Whitlock le sonrió con suficiencia—. Ella y su doncella te hicieron de todo, salvo matarte.

Eric se encogió de hombros.

—Les di suficientes razones como para pensar mal de mí.

—A mí me das suficientes razones diariamente, y no por eso te incrusto parasoles ni te arrojo floreros. Sin embargo, estoy considerando seriamente el echarte de aquí y enviarte a Whitlock Park.

El mayordomo se sorprendió.

—Ni siquiera soñaría con abandonar a milord.

—Qué pena —incapaz de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Whitlock se dirigió a revisar el armario. Y el mastín lo siguió saltando a su alrededor—. Habla de una vez por todas, Eric, antes de que me vuelva viejo y canoso.

—Es acerca de la señorita Brandon, milord. Creo que su propósito al venir aquí no era totalmente impersonal —Eric extrajo la tarjeta de presentación del bolsillo del chaleco.

—Así que estuviste poniendo la oreja. Qué vergüenza —Whitlock apartó las elegantes chaquetas colgadas en el armario y se inclinó para buscar en las cajas prolijamente guardadas en el fondo. Abrió una tras otra, arrojando sobre su hombro las corbatas nuevas, ni siquiera estrenadas.

Eric continuó.

—La reacción de la señorita Brandon respecto del subterfugio fue... bueno, se mostró demasiado angustiada.

—Obviamente. Pensó que tú y Lewis erais un par de criminales, Eric.

—Ese es precisamente mi punto. Debería haberse atemorizado, pero en lugar de ello, se enfureció y... bien, no pude dejar de notar que estaba genuinamente apenada.

Evitando que el mayordomo pudiese ver su expresión, Whitlock infirió:

—Perdió a su hermano hace poco tiempo. Era un ser muy querido para ella, y yo era su mejor amigo, su comandante.

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué usted la echó... cuando ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, milord?

Había estado tentado de encerrarla y tragarse la llave, pero tendría que pasar el resto de su vida tras una máscara. La dulce y bondadosa Alice, quien recogía cachorros callejeros, caería muerta de un desmayo si lo viese sin la máscara. «¡Él no era uno de sus malditos casos de caridad!»

Apretando los dientes, Whitlock enfrentó al mayordomo.

—¿Dónde demonios lo pusiste, Eric?

—¿A qué artículo se refiere, milord?

Whitlock le clavó una mirada exasperada a su mayordomo.

—¡Sabes muy bien a qué artículo me refiero!

El mayordomo se adelantó presto.

—En el baúl que está debajo de su cama, donde guarda los uniformes y las medallas, pero, ¿está usted seguro de que es conveniente, milord? La última vez que usted...

—Yo decido qué es conveniente en esta casa. ¡Ahora desaparece! —Whitlock lo apartó de un codazo y se arrodilló frente a la cama. Arrastró el pesado baúl y levantó la tapa. No lo había tocado en los últimos dos años y le temblaban las manos al abrirlo ahora.

—Está envuelto en la manta de la montura, milord.

Whitlock se abalanzó, hizo girar a Eric y lo empujó hacia la puerta que cerró con un brutal puntapié. Pensándolo mejor, cerró la puerta con llave. El imbécil consideraba que sus deberes incluían hacerle de niñera. Era la historia de su vida: sirvientes que lo criaban, confortaban, velaban por todas sus necesidades, y jamás podían darse cuenta de cuándo debían dejarlo tranquilo. Suspiró extenuado y se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando fijamente el baúl abierto. Guardaba sus uniformes doblados, su morrión de piel, el sable mameluco, el trabuco, y encima de todo, las medallas. Esa imagen le trajo un cúmulo de recuerdos, algunos agradables; la mayoría... insoportables. «¿Qué esperas precisamente?», se preguntó a sí mismo.

La última vez que se había aventurado a cometer esa idiotez tan autodestructiva, había terminado destrozando todos los espejos de la casa, excepto uno, el espejo de tocador de su madre. Hundió el brazo en los pliegues de la ornamentada manta, y allí estaba. Lo cogió, sin atreverse a mirarse en él.

Tres cirujanos se habían negado a operarlo, asegurando que le costaría la vida. Sólo un asistente de cirujano, un hindú de menuda figura que Derek había encontrado en el campamento de un batallón de infantería, había aceptado llevarla a cabo, Más tarde, le dijeron que el extranjero le había salvado la vida.

Cerró los ojos agobiado por el viejo dolor y las auto recriminaciones. ¿Derek le había salvado la vida y qué había hecho él en retribución? El recuerdo de un disparo de pistola le resonó en el corazón. Whitlock tembló, sentía el alma lacerada por las angustias. Quizás esta tortura se debía en parte por haber visto a la hermana de Derek otra vez. Tanto espiritual como físicamente, Alice era una réplica del único amigo verdadero que había tenido en la vida.

¿Como podía ayudarla si apenas podía ayudarse a sí mismo?

Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la Gárgola reflejada en el espejo que sostenía en la mano.

—Vete al infierno —dijo con aspereza, mientras que el mango del espejo, también en forma de Gárgola, parecía maldecirlo con su boca pétrea...

Alguien tocó levemente a la puerta. Whitlock levantó la vista y vio la tarjeta deslizarse bajo el resquicio de la puerta hasta quedar sobre la alfonbra. Se puso de pie y la recogió. Tenía un elegante grabado en relieve con el nombre de Alice como presidente de la organización de caridad.

«Lea lo que está escrito en el dorso», había sugerido Eric. Si Whitlock no lo conociese tan bien, juraría que el maldito incordio había hecho agujeros en la puerta. Maldiciendo, dio vuelta la tarjeta y sintió como si un puño le oprimiese el corazón. Con letra prolija y armoniosa estaba escrito: «Necesito de sus habilidades especiales».


End file.
